dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves vs. Zombies Wiki
Dwarves vs. Zombies is a Minecraft role-play mini game originally created by Robert Moran. The game sets the player in an ancient dwarven civilization in which the remaining dwarves are to make their last stand against the coming hordes of monsters.' Interested in helping out? Check out the Things to Consider section in the talk page! Maxresdefault.jpg|'Dwarves vs. Zombies'|link=Dwarves vs. Zombies|linktext=An Overview Dvz.jpg|'Maps'|link=Maps|linktext=All The Maps Pumpkinblur.png|'Official Server'|link=http://www.reddit.com/r/dvz/|linktext=IP: dvz.buffalowizards.com Game proc.jpg|'P.R.O.C.'|link=Powerful Rampage, of Course|linktext=P.R.O.C. 2015-01-21_20.36.59.png|'Monster's Perpective'|link=Monsters|linktext=Monsters Dwarven Shrine.png|'Dwarven Shrine'|link=Shrine|linktext=Dwarven Shrine Game on wall.png|'Dwarves'|link=Dwarves|linktext=Dwarves Game building.png|'Game Progression'|link=Game Progression|linktext=Game Progression Dwarves Perspective.png|Dwarves Perspective : : : :'''''Dwarves vs. Zombies is a large scale role-playing game. At most 70 people can play in a single normal round. 50 people are required to start a round, but if the player requirement is not met, the game will require 5 less players every 10 minutes. Games with 48 or more players will spawn with 3 heroes, games that start with 38-47 players will spawn with 2 heroes, games with 30-37 players will start with 1 hero, and games under 29 players will have no heroes. When the game begins, all players spawn as a dwarf and their task is to gather supplies, weapons, and fortify their keep for the coming invasion. The dwarves will have one Minecraft day to prepare for the invasion. The ultimate goal of the dwarves is to defend their shrines from the oncoming hordes - however, they will inevitably fall. The hordes of monsters are endless, and the dwarves are few. Additionally, dwarves cannot respawn - once a dwarf is dead, he or she becomes a monster. As night falls, roughly twenty percent of the dwarves will be randomly selected to die to a plague. The goal of the monsters is to destroy all the dwarven shrines. It is very difficult for most monsters to fight a dwarf in single combat - monsters must rely on numbers to overwhelm and destroy the dwarves. As more dwarves are killed, the ranks of the monsters will swell and the dwarves will be forced to retreat. Eventually, the monsters will overwhelm the first shrine, which will push their spawn up to that point, and force the dwarves to retreat to the next shrine.This process repeats until the final shrine is reached, where the dwarves must fight to the end to defend their shrine. The game ends when all the dwarves are dead or all the dwarven shrines have been destroyed. Remember, it is impossible for dwarves to win. The only goal for the dwarves is to protect their shrines as long as possible and kill as many monsters as they can. Gameplay * Dwarves * Monsters * Game Progression * Special Event * Doom Clock Event [[:Category:Mechanics|'Mechanics']]' (Outdated - Needs Update)' * Armor (Mechanics) * Mana (Monsters) * Bows in Summer Update * Exact Damage Values in Summer Update * Blacksmith Table * Sawmill * Quarry * Oil info needed * Shrines * Gold Pool in Summer Update * Powerful Rampage, of Course (P.R.O.C.) in Summer Update * Lobby Gold in Summer Update [[Dwarves|'Dwarves']]'' ''(Outdated - Needs Update) * Dwarven Weapons ** Dwarven Runeblade ** Dwarven Shortbow ** Axe of Malice (Done) ** Warhammer ** Elven Dagger ** Ranger's Longbow ** Crossbow ** Dragonskin Bow ** Lightbow * Hero Weapons ** Horn of the Buffalo ** Excaliju ** Virendra ** Wand of Limited Probabilities' ' ** Tinderflame MV711 ' ' ** Holy Purifier ** Righteous Fury * [[:Category:Tools|'Tools']] ** Mighty Pickaxe ** Dwarven Shovel' ' ** Lumberjack Axe ** Healing Ale * [[:Category:Craftable Items|'Craftable']]' / Droppable Items ' ** Torch in Summer Update ** Mortar in Summer Update ** Cobblestone in Summer Update ** Log' ' in Summer Update ** Wooden Planks in Summer Update ** Sticks in Summer Update ** Bowls in Summer Update ** Arrows in Summer Update * [[Non-Craftable Items|'Non-Craftable Items']] ** Wiggly Wrench (Item) in Summer Update ** EZ Fix Slabs'' ''in Summer Update ** Enchanted Lamps in Summer Update ** Super Mortar in Summer Update [[:Category:Loadouts|'Dwarven Loadouts']]'' '' * Building & Crafting ** Scrolls of Stone ** Enchanted Lamps' ' ** Wiggly Wrenches ** Wizard Mortar' ' ** Stone Mason' ' ** Bricklayer' ' ** Torchbearer' ' * Classes ** Warrior Class ** Paladin Class ** Ranger Class ** Berserker Class ** Hunter Class Development ** Cleric Class Development ** Plagued Class Development * Weapons ** Melee Weapons *** Dwarven Runeblade *** Greater Runeblade *** Axe of Malice *** Warhammer *** Elven Dagger *** Tiger Claw *** Tombmaker ** Ranged Weapons *** Dwarven Shortbow *** Ranger's Longbow *** Crossbow *** Dragonskin Bow *** Lightbow *** Emerald Bow *** Warpweaver Bow * Additional Upgrades ** Healing Items *** Healing Ale *** Jimmy Juice *** Holy Ale *** Regrowth Star *** Star Trinket ** Armor *** Dwarven Armor *** Runeblessed Armor *** Massive Quiver *** Studded Runeleather *** Magic Coil ** Miscellaneous Upgrades *** Compass *** Safefall *** Darkvision *** Avenge *** Sword of Sanctification Super Jimmy '' ''(Outdated - Needs Update) * [[Super Jimmy Titles|'Super Jimmy Titles']]' ' ** Paladin ** Ranger ** Gravedigger ** Ancient * Non - Super Jimmy Titles ** Mason ** Bruce Jr * Hats ** Wolf Hunter Hat ** Goggles ** Dragon Warrior ** Dragon's Breath * Game Master Mode ' ** Options [[:Category:Monsters|'Monsters]]' (Outdated - Needs Update)' * Basic Monsters ''' ** Zombie ** Skeleton ** Goblin * '''Special Monsters ** Spiderling ** Iron Golem ** Venomburner ** Wolverine ** Rat ** Ogre * Doom Event Monsters ** Pirate ** Swammie ** Ghost Blade ** Dire Wolves ** Goblin Squad * Monster Heroes ** Krungor ** Bopen ** Ogre Mage * [[Dragons|'Dragons']] ** Avirella ** Shendorman ** Crassel ** Yrvader' ' ** Golestandt ** Vlarunga ** Daragor [[Maps|'Maps']]'' ''(Needs Map Information) Primary Rotation * Mount Willakers (2.0) * The Machine * Plains (BYOK) * Dogekec Rebaked * Molten Grotto * Forgotten Mines Secondary Rotation * Ancient Grove * The Archives * Belly of the Beast Game Master Mode Maps * Ancient Grove * The Archives * Astral Isles * Bellows * Belly of the Beast * Daragor's Lair * Dogekac Rebaked * Doom Rift * Forgotten Asylum * Forgotten Mines * Frosthold Canyon (Updated) * Glitterhelm Caverns * Grapevine Vale * Hergesnerv * The Machine * Mt. Willakers (2.0) * The Paladirnoom * Plains (BYOK) * Rainbow Land * Scorched Canyon * Sophanem * Tree of Eenoln * West Delphia [[:Category:Tutorials|'Tutorials']] (Please keep it factual and do not voice opinions on whether defenses are bad or good) (Outdated - Needs Update) * Basic Tutorials **Developing Your Dwarf ** DvZ Resource Pack * General Gameplay ** Terminology * Dwarven Gameplay ** Building *** Wall-Building *** Resupplying and Repairing Defenses *** Inner Keep Defense (PROC halls, Mazes, Shrinebox, Reverse Shrinebox)- May be split into "Hall Structures" and "Shrine Structures" *** Dwarven Defenses ** Combat Strategies *** Getting/Maintaining a PROC *** Hero Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) *** Dwarf vs Monster Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) *** Surviving Dragon Events (Finalize Format) (More info) *** Useful Dwarf tricks and tactics *** Loadout Strategies ** Defense Strategies *** Mana Conservation *** Conserving Gold *** Defending a Shrine *** How to avoid "Blocking Off" * Monster Gameplay ** Monster Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) ** Useful Routes * Map Building ** Building a Balanced Map ** Building Around Shrine Protection ** Map Features Holiday Events * Thanksgiving Day (US) 2014 * April Fools Day (US) 2015 Support * Reporting Players ** How to Handle a Suspected Hacker * Bug Reporting ** How to Report Issues Reference * [http://buffalowizards.com/ Buffalo Wizards Website] * [http://www.buffalowizards.com/support/ Buffalo Wizards Support] * [http://www.reddit.com/r/BuffaloWizards Buffalo Wizards Reddit] * Dwarves vs. Zombies Reddit * Dwarves vs. Zombies Trello * Dwarves vs Zombies Store * [http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/wiki/dvz#wiki_heroes Former PMC DvZ Wiki] ---- Official Dwarves vs Zombies Server IP: dvz.buffalowizards.com Latest activity Toe 13.png Toe 8.png Toe 7.jpg Toe 5.jpg 2015-01-23 01.26.45.png 2015-01-23 01.27.04.png Raenil tower.png Raenil front.png Raenil bridge.png Raenil bridge 2.png Toe 1.png 2015-01-23 01.25.39.png 2013-10-13 15.14.28.png Toe 6.png 2015-01-23 01.32.09.png 2013-10-13 03.26.36.png Toe 2.png 2015-01-23 01.22.01.png Toe 12.png Toe 14.png 2015-01-30 07.13.21.png 2015-01-30 07.12.29.png 2015-01-30 07.12.21.png 2015-01-30 07.11.28.png 2015-01-30 07.13.42.png 2015-01-30 07.13.04.png 2015-01-30 07.12.41.png 2015-03-21_22.28.06.png 2015-03-21_22.27.49.png 2015-02-13 00.43.56.png 2015-02-13 00.43.46.png 2015-02-13 00.43.39.png 2015-02-13 00.41.22.png 2015-02-13 00.41.10.png 2015-02-13 00.40.40.png Category:Browse